What Humans Do For Fun
by I.Will.Be.Free
Summary: Jack and Seth slash... YAOI alert    not a one-shot,more like a small story :


**A/N**... sooo I know that most of you guys prefer to read my Chucky/Andy fics, and there will be more one-shots,  
>cos those two are just adowabable<p>

I'm surprised that there are no slash pairing for this... or maybe I'm just a creepy little kid O_O for wanting them to get it on ;)

In this ficverse, Jack and Alex Friedman don't get off the ship, Sara invites them to come live on their planet, and they agree as  
>there is nothing left for them on Earth apart from a whole lotta trouble ;)<p>

I hope you like this one too O_O My naughty mind is getting seriously worrying... ooopsiies ;)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to show you what humans do for fun...<strong>

Jack walked around the spaceship, wondering what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to leave Earth for good.

_You know what you where thinking..._

_Shut up._

Of course he knew... When Sara had asked him his gaze had flickered to Seth, who looked completely blank, as usual. It irritated him so much...  
>Why didn't he ever smile, or show emotion like a normal human being?<p>

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had replied yes until Alex had jerked him out of his thoughts with her rambling. He was starting to find her rather irritating, so he made up an excuse about needing some time alone to think and wandered off.

"Jack Bruno?"

He turned around to find the subject of his thoughts standing at the doorway of the room he had wondered into. He had that blank look on his face again...

"You seem tense and you are exhibiting nervousness and worry."

Jack growled. He was sick of Seth talking like he was some kind of robot, and calling him by his full name as if they were nothing more than strangers.

Seth had taken a few steps forward into the padded room. It was black and every square inch was covered with soft cushiony material. It was meant to be a den of sorts, somewhere to relax.

Jack took the opportunity to walk past Seth and slam the door shut. He turned around slowly. Finally. Seth looked slightly confused, and  
>a flicker of fear passed through his eyes.<p>

"Jack Bruno," he began.

"Don't call me that!" Jack snapped. He wanted to see the boy smile, or laugh, or cry or do _something._

"It is clear that a human would not be able to cope with living on our planet. Sara was being too emotional; we never should have let you come with us."

"I'll show you what we _humans _do for fun..."

Jack stormed forwards and grabbed the boy by his hips, pulling Seth up against him. A shiver of need passed through Jack as he stared desperately into Seth's eyes, his eyes lowering until they reached their target, soft pink lips.

He lowered his head until their lips were barely touching. Seth felt like he might have exploded happily. A million bolts of unfamiliar electricity were coursing through him, he felt hot and cold at the same time, and he desperately wanted Jack to kiss him.

Jack smirked when he saw how flustered Seth looked, and hungrily pressed their lips together. Seth moaned softly and Jack smirked at the sound. He sucked on Seth's bottom lip and nipped it softly until it was swollen and red. His tongue traced its way down his jaw, onto his neck and his lips latched onto Seth's pale perfect skin, sucking and biting until Seth was a whimpering, sobbing mess in his arms.

He cupped the boy's beautiful face in his hands, and smiled softly. The smile was wiped off his face when Seth changed his molecular density, slipping through his arms and then chucking him onto the opposite wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Seth was panting and blushing, he was angry; how was this man doing this? Slowly, he was making Seth lose control, not to mention the fact that they were both _male_. It was wrong... so wrong but it had felt good...

He didn't realise that Jack was standing in front of him until it was too late, and then he was being crushed against the wall, every part of him touching Jack's and he wanted to be closer; desperately, he clawed Jack's hips, needing the delicious friction...

"You're losing control Seth... You're so beautiful when you lose control..." Jack kissed the hollow under his ear gently, and chuckled in satisfaction when Seth mewled in pleasure, rutting against him.

"Eager are we?"

In reply, Jack got a growl of annoyance and he felt himself being thrown at the wall for the second time. Slightly winded, he lay crumpled on the ground, waiting for Seth to get worried and come closer. Seth was worried. He stood warily by the door. He had run for it, but hearing no sound coming from Jack, he had turned around and found him still lying on the floor.

As he walked closer, every single fibre of his being told him that this was a trap, but he couldn't help it... He cared too much. Closer and closer...

Jack waited until he could feel Seth in front of him before knocking the boy down. Smiling triumphantly he crawled on top of him.

"Naughty... Trying to run away won't work you know..."

Jack licked at the purplish looking hickey on Seth's neck, and placed small butterfly kisses on it. He looked up and was startled to see that tears were running down Seth's face. He sat up and pulled the smaller teen into his arms, cradling Seth in his warmth and gently kissing his tears away. He hated to see Seth cry.

Seth was mad at himself. He was mad because he couldn't help but enjoy being held by Jack, and found that he would be happy to sit like this forever, warm and safe. It was disgusting. His planet did not have gay people, he had heard that they did on Earth, but it hadn't crossed his mind that he would ever come across it, let alone enjoy it.

Making up his mind, he hardened his fist and sent it flying into Jack's face. He fell out of Jack's lap, and ran out of the room, never once looking back. When he entered the control room and sat back down, he wondered why there was a strange ache in his chest.

* * *

><p>Don't worry!<p>

This is just part 1 hehe :) *Laughs and shakes head*

This is going to be a happy fluffy fic... and a really dirty one... oopsies!

**REVIEWWWW? *holds out cookies as form of bribery***

I'm sowwy but once I start writing my characters have a mind of their own and they wanted to get hot and heavy... Welll Jack more than Seth but ya know...


End file.
